


one crowded house

by theotherstriderhi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Humor, Multi, Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherstriderhi/pseuds/theotherstriderhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU where everyone lives in the same house and the trolls decide to go to human school. some violence and smut. alot better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. daily life

**Author's Note:**

> my first story! i will try to update every 2 or 3 days. slow plot build. enjoy!

"GODAMNIT TEREZI, GIVE ME THE FUCKING CHANNEL-CHANGER!" Karkat yelled. Terezi was laying on the floor smelling a red screen that said "No Imput". Ever since they got a TV, she would fuck with the channels until she got this fucking screen and then she'd sniff it all day, guarding the remote with her life. And she thought it was FUNNY! As if!  
"NO FUCK1NG W4Y NUBS! 1 4M 3NJOY1NG TH1S. PLUS W4TCH1NG YOU 4CT L1K3 4 WR1GL3R 1S 4LMOST JUST 4S GOOD" Terezi snickered.   
"FUCK YOU!" Karkat responded angrily.  
"D4MN K4RK4T, 1 D1DN'T R34L1Z3 YOU W4NT3D TO."  
"Um, Karkat, you do realize that it's called a remote, right?" Jade said un certainly.  
"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" was his response.  
Vriska, who had gotten tired of this bullshit, snuck up behind Terezi.  
"YOU KNOW 1 C4N SM3LL YOU VR1SKA." Terezigrumbled.  
"i don't care. i'm just really sick of you and your 8ullshit. It's really fucking old." Vriska responded. Then she quickly took advantege of Terezi's vunerable postion and launched herself onto her back.  
"G3T TH3 H3LL OFF OF M3!" Terezi screeched dropping the remote. Karkat seized the opritunity to end his torture and sprang at the remote. Terezi saw him and grabbed at it but Dirk got it first. The two stuggling trolls stopped fighting and scrambled up.  
"TH4T'S M1N3!" Terezi lunged at the remote, but Dirk held it above his head.  
"not any more," Vriska giggled.  
Suddenly a small figure jumped onto Karkat's back mewing happily.  
":33 hey Karkitty! what's going on?" Nepeta meowed.  
"JUST WATCHING THESE IDIOTS IN THE EPIC BATTLE OF THE CHANNEL-CHANGER." he responded, adjusting Nepeta's position on his shoulders.  
":33 wanna see something awesome?"  
"SURE"  
Nepeta jumped off his shoulders and lead him upstairs to her room.


	2. meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update :(

":33 here, Karcat. Sit here, I'll be right back." Nepeta pushed Karkat onto her bed. Then she walked into her closet and shut the door. She reached under her bottom shelf and carefully felt around for the plastic bag. She knew that her karkat was stressed, and she wanted to help him feel better. She took off her clothes and quickly slid on the furry black lingere that was in the bag. She walked out smiling as karkat blushed.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked as she pulled off his shirt.  
":33 you know purrfectly well what I'm doing." Nepeta smiled and tugged off his pants and boxers. She kneeled on the ground with her head between his legs. Slowly she licked the bottom of his dick with her rough tounge.  
"DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW FUCKIN GOOD THAT TOUNGE FEELS?"  
":33 only about a billion times," Nepeta responded between licks. Karkat struggled not to groan as she put the head inside her mouth. She was his good kitten and needed him to feel happy. His hips tried to buck at her, but he controled himself not wanting to hurt her. Sensing his slight impatience, Nepeta began to pump her head back and forth, taking a little more into her mouth each time. Pretty soon her lips were pressing againts his balls when she went foward. Karkat had his face buried in one of her hats to surpress his moans as he got closer and closer to cumming.  
"SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM SOON."  
In response Nepeta Sucked arder and faster. She could tell that she was soaked between her legs, but she focused oh Karkat before her self. Karkat let out a soft cry as his sperm filled Nepeta's mouth. She swallowed it imeadietly and lapped his dick clean. Karkat was still sitting there panting. Nepeta got up and gave him a nce sweet kiss.  
"NEPETA, I THINK I'LL JUST TAKE A NAP," Karkat croaked, looking incredibly tired.  
":33 Ok," Nepeta tried not to be dissapionted. She understood that he was sleepy and needed a cat nap, but she was hoping he'd return the favor. Oh well, they could do that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry, this is my first smut-fic. i know it sucks


End file.
